


Nach den Sternen greifen

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Madame Tussauds, Male Slash, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne bekommt einen besonderen Brief zugeschickt, der zu einigen Komplikationen führt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach den Sternen greifen

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Slash (alles nur HollyHops Schuld, die hat mich überredet!), Humor  
>  **Beta:** Gab es tatsächlich! Und zwar von cricri, ohne die manches einfach nur furchtbar unlogisch wäre. Danke! Alles Nacheditierte geht allerdings auf meine Kappe...  
>  **Inspiration:** Hier geht ein Dank an meine Mutter, die (obwohl Nicht-Slasherin) die Idee zu dieser FF hatte. xD  
>  **Warnung:** Absolut unrealistisch. Ohne jegliche Recherche.  
>  **A/N:** Das ist eine so bekloppte und abstruse Geschichte. Ernsthaft. :D  
> Lasst euch einfach auf die Idee ein, denn wirkliche Realistik o. Ä. werdet ihr hier eh nicht finden.  
> @cricri: ich habe nochmal ein bisschen an der Szene rumgewerkelt und denke, so ist es besser. Anmerkungen werden aber immer noch gerne angenommen. ^^  
> Ein paar Teile und Ideen sind nichts Neues, aber hier erlaube ich mir ein Zitat einzufügen: _"Man kann nicht jedesmal das Rad neu erfinden, man kann nur Variationen verschiedener Räder herstellen."_ (- F. K. ;) )  
>  Also: Hier habt ihr jetzt mein Rad.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
>  **Frage des Tages:** Kann WC-Reiniger ablaufen?

*~*~*

 

Nichts war so anstrengend wie ein langer Arbeitstag. Nichts zerrte so an Thiels Nerven wie eine aussichtslose Situation in einem aktuellen Fall. Und nichts beschäftigte ihn mehr, als die Frage um das „Wie?“, „Warum?“ und vor allem: „Wer?“.

 

Nichts außer Boerne.

 

Boerne war eh so ein 24/7-Job. Immer irgendwie da, hatte immer etwas zu sagen. Und ständig musste man aufpassen, dass er keinen Blödsinn anstellte.

Als er damals nach Münster gezogen war, ohne Lukas, Susanne und wirkliche Perspektive, da hatte er angenommen, dass sein Leben ziemlich leer sein würde. Geselligkeit war noch nie eine seiner besten Eigenschaften gewesen, Eloquenz ebenso nicht und in jemanden wie ihn verliebte man sich auch nicht einfach mal so, das wusste er. Schon gar nicht in seinem Beruf. Seine Freunde musste er zurücklassen und sein Vater war letztendlich die einzige Person gewesen, die er zu seinen privaten Kontakten zählen konnte. Somit hatte sich die Vorstellung von zukünftiger grauer Trostlosigkeit in seinen Gedanken eingenistet. Nicht, dass sein Leben davor sehr viel heiterer gewesen wäre, aber er war sich sicher gewesen, dass das kein Vergleich zu der bevorstehenden Einsamkeit sein konnte.

Doch dann kam Boerne.

Und wo er vorher geglaubt hatte, mit der ganzen freien Zeit gar nicht vernünftig umgehen zu können, da musste er plötzlich überlegen, wie er wenigstens alleine duschen konnte, ohne dass der andere ihm dahin folgte und vermutlich noch irgendetwas zur menschlichen Anatomie zum Besten gab. Und mit Gänsehaut dachte er daran zurück, dass er selbst diese Situation nicht hatte vermeiden können. Kurz: Jegliche Lücken, die bis zu dem Zeitpunkt Teil seines Lebens gewesen waren, hatte Boerne mit einem Mal gefüllt. Oder überfüllt. Bis auf – nun ja, aber das würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Boerne machen.

Die... _Präsenz_ des Professors war tatsächlich sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen. Umso überraschter war Thiel dann, als das immer mehr zur Normalität wurde. Und er sich immer öfter freiwillig in Boernes Gesellschaft befand.

Aber trotzdem war Boerne eben doch anstrengend. Besonders, wenn er stundenlange Monologe über völlig uninteressante Dinge führte, von denen Thiel eh nichts verstand. Und vermutlich auch nichts verstehen wollte.

So auch heute. Bereits seit einer Dreiviertelstunde saß er mit Boerne zusammen in seiner Küche bei einem Bier und musste einen Vortrag über die Besonderheiten von Wachs über sich ergehen lassen. Ohne Diskussion hatte Boerne die Flasche entgegen genommen, sogar ein abschätziger Blick war unterdrückt worden. Aber wenn Thiel gewusst hätte, dass sich Boernes offensichtliches Desinteresse an diesem Getränk – oder Gebräu, wie er es üblicherweise nannte – umso deutlicher auf seine Erzählungen auswirken würde, dann hätte er lieber etwas anderes gewählt. Aber wie hieß es so schön? Kleine Sünden bestrafte der liebe Gott sofort. Also lauschte er mehr oder weniger aufmerksam seinem Gegenüber, bis er sich schließlich etwas fragte und er beschloss, damit nicht zu warten, bis Boerne seine Ausführungen beendet hatte. Wer wusste schon, wie lange das noch dauern würde.

„...und hätten Sie es für möglich gehalten, Thiel, dass -“

„Boerne?“

„Sie können ja doch noch reden. Und ich dachte schon, Sie seien Opfer einer plötzlichen Dysarthrie geworden.“

„Einer was? Na ja, is' ja auch egal. Boerne, mal ehrlich, seit wann interessieren Sie sich so extrem für... _Wachs_?!“ Er hatte das letzte Wort mehr als deutlich betont, um seinem Unverständnis mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, Sie fragen nie.“ Ein Lächeln bildete sich in Boernes Gesicht. „Wissen Sie, ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass wenn das Abbild eines Selbst aus eben diesem Material geschaffen wird, man nicht mit Unwissen über die betreffende Materie glänzen sollte. Wobei meist eh nur Kopf und Hände wirklich daraus bestehen.“

Thiel hatte das Gefühl, einen entscheidenden Punkt ihres... Gespräches verpasst zu haben. Sie redeten aber schon noch von Wachs?

„Boerne, was wollen Sie mir sagen?“

„Thiel. Sie erinnern sich noch an heute Morgen?“

Selbstverständlich. Was für eine dämliche Frage. Allerdings wusste er nicht so recht, was das jetzt mit -

„Als ich einen gewissen Brief in meinem Briefkasten entdeckt habe?“

Ach so, darauf spielte Boerne an. Ja, tatsächlich: Sie waren am Morgen gemeinsam aus dem Haus gegangen, als Boerne noch einen kurzen Blick auf seine Post hatte werfen wollen. Aus diesem kurzen Blick war dann allerdings ein sehr viel längerer, erstaunter und unzweifelhaft euphorischer Blick geworden – weshalb er auch ein paar Minuten zu spät zur Arbeit eingetroffen war. Der Umschlag, der anscheinend Grund für Boernes plötzliche Glückseligkeit war, war rosa gewesen, hatte aber ansonsten relativ unscheinbar ausgesehen. Boerne hatte ihm nicht erzählen wollen, was in dem Brief drin stand, also hatte er nicht weiter nachgefragt. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, was das nun mit Wachs -

„Kommen Sie, Thiel. Sie sind ja nun nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber Gedächtnisverluste solchen Ausmaßes -“

„Ja ja, ist ja gut. Doch, ich erinnere mich.“

„Nun, in diesem Brief wurden mir großartige – ach was, _fantastische! -_ Nachrichten überbracht!“ Boernes Grinsen wurde immer breiter und seine Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. So froh erlebte Thiel ihn selten. Boerne war zwar aus irgendwelchen Gründen quasi immer gut gelaunt, aber das hier grenzte ja schon an Wahnsinn. Thiel blickte Boerne fragend an, aber dieser redete nicht weiter. Das war ja so typisch. Wenn es interessant wurde, musste man ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen.

„Ja, und? Wollen Sie mir vielleicht auch eröffnen, was Sie da so fantastisches gelesen haben?“

„Sie können ja raten.“

Noch bevor Thiel dazu seine Meinung sagen konnte, fuhr Boerne schon fort.

„Kleiner Spaß, Sie würden ja doch nicht drauf kommen.“

„Boerne! Wird das heute noch was?“

Jetzt schob Boerne sorgfältig seine Bierflasche beiseite und lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu Thiel hinüber, immer noch dieses Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Thiel – ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht – bei diesem Brief handelte es sich um nichts Geringeres als um ein Schreiben von der Berliner 'Madame Tussauds'!“ Boerne lehnte sich selbstgefällig wieder zurück.

Madame Tussauds? War das nicht dieses... dieses... Wachsfiguren-Dings? Wo lauter Promis nachgebildet wurden? Thiel hatte schon einmal davon gehört, diverse Bekannte waren schon öfter dort gewesen und hatten ihm anschließend Bilder gezeigt. Sollten wohl total lebensecht sein, diese Wachsteile. Aha. Daher also der Brief. Aber...

„Und was wollen die von Ihnen?“, fragte er. Er hatte zwar eine Vermutung, aber das konnte ja nicht sein.

Boerne schien völlig perplex wegen dieser Frage und starrte Thiel mit einem verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck an, der sich kurz darauf in Resignation umwandelte. „Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass ich Ihnen das auch noch erläutern muss.“ Boerne seufzte. „Thiel. Nun denken Sie doch mal nach, hm?“

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa sagen, dass _Sie_...?“ Er wagte noch immer nicht, den Satz zu beenden.

„Oh doch mein lieber Thiel, oh doch.“ Sofort war das selbstzufriedene Lächeln zurück.

Das war doch absoluter Irrsinn. Er wusste zwar, dass Boerne den ein oder anderen Titel hatte – aber Boerne? Karl-Friedrich Boerne? Sein Rechtsmediziner, Nachbar, Vermieter und... Freund? Als Wachsfigur neben Angela Merkel und Michael Jackson?!

„Nun tun Sie mal nicht so überrascht. Das war doch wirklich abzusehen. Früher oder später mussten die doch auf mich aufmerksam werden“, ergriff Boerne wieder das Wort. „Und da liegt es schließlich auf der Hand, dass meine wächserne Wenigkeit nicht unter den anderen Berühmtheiten fehlen darf.“

„Boerne, so weit ich weiß, werden dort nur Leute mit großem nationalen oder sogar internationalem Rang und Namen nachgebildet.“

„Ja, eben.“

„Wie 'Ja eben'? Weiter als über die nordrhein-westfälischen Grenzen sind Sie doch noch nie gekommen!“

Boerne guckte ihn empört an. „Interessant, das grade aus Ihrem Munde zu hören! Außerdem gibt es in der forensischen Medizin weltweite Anerkenner meiner Fähigkeiten. Aber war ja klar, dass Sie mir diese Ehre nicht gönnen würden.“ Jetzt klang er tatsächlich etwas gekränkt.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Mir ist das alles herzlich egal. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass Sie für deren Verhältnisse doch irgendwie recht unbekannt sind.“

„Das mag ja sein, aber das ändert nun einmal nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich für die folgende Woche zu einem sogenannten 'Sitting' eingeladen wurde.“

„Sitting?“

„So nennt man das persönliche Treffen mit der nachzubildenden Person, bei der alles Notwendige gemacht wird – Fotos aus den unterschiedlichsten Perspektiven, Maße nehmen...“

„Ach so.“ Das klang ja eigentlich ziemlich unspektakulär.

„Es wird Montag um sechs Uhr losgehen. Sie sollten sich übrigens Regensachen einpacken, das Wetter in Berlin lässt momentan doch sehr zu wünschen übrig und ein grippaler Infekt wäre nun wirklich suboptimal.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Das soll heißen, dass Sie sich dort keine Erkältung holen sollen.“

„Boerne, ich weiß was ein grippaler Infekt ist. Aber Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich Sie zu diesem _Sitting_ begleite!“

„Aber selbstverständlich. Was haben Sie denn gedacht?“ Boerne schaute ihn sichtlich irritiert an.

„Das ist in Berlin! Ich habe zufällig eine Arbeit, zu der ich erscheinen muss. Und als wenn ich zu diesem Trip mit Ihnen Lust hätte!“

„Thiel, Sie haben sich doch heute höchstpersönlich für die nächsten Tage frei genommen, um sich – ich zitiere – 'von der Strapaze des letzten Falls zu erholen'“, sagte Boerne und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, seine Verwirrung zu überspielen.

So ein Mist. Das hatte er bei dem komischen Verhalten von Boerne schon wieder völlig vergessen. Aber Angriff war ja bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung, das funktionierte sonst auch.

„Ja eben! Erholen, Boerne, _erholen_!Wie soll ich mich denn auf einer Reise mit Ihnen erholen?“

„Papperlapapp. Gar keine Widerrede. Das Hotel ist bereits gebucht und Ihnen entstehen überhaupt keine Kosten. Also, werter Herr Nachbar, seien Sie dankbar für meinen Akt christlicher Nächstenliebe und freuen Sie sich lieber, dass ich Ihnen einen Stadtaufenthalt höchsten Niveaus schenke.“ Mit diesen Worten stand Boerne auf, schob mit einer typischen Bewegung seine Brille wieder zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg in seine eigene Wohnung. Im Türrahmen rief er Thiel noch einmal über die Schulter zu: „Montag um sechs, Thiel. Nicht vergessen!“ Und dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Thiel war ein bisschen überrumpelt von dieser plötzlichen Wendung des Abends.

Komisch genug, dass Boerne als Wachsfigur in Berlin stehen sollte, dachte er, während er sich sein St. Pauli Shirt zum Schlafen anzog. Aber dass er ihn auch noch dahin mitschleifte war absurd. Oder?

Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Boerne ihn zu einer verrückten Aktion mitnahm.

Aber natürlich würde Thiel nicht mitkommen. Egal ob Boerne da schon ein Hotel gebucht hatte oder nicht. Das war wirklich nicht seine Sache – schließlich hätte Boerne damit rechnen müssen, dass er zuhause bleiben würde. Obwohl Berlin ja schon ganz schön sein soll... Und Hotel mit Frühstück klang eigentlich auch nicht so schlecht... Und mit diesen Gedanken schlief Thiel ein.

 

*~*~*

 

Das gesamte Wochenende hatte er mit sich gerungen. Sollte er wirklich mit Boerne nach Berlin fahren? Er wusste ganz genau, dass es ihn andauernd nervös machte, wenn er sich zu lange in Boernes Nähe befand, was sich auf dieser Fahrt nicht vermeiden lassen würde. Andererseits fühlte er sich selten so wohl wie in Boernes Gegenwart. Denn obwohl Boerne ständig an allem rummäkeln musste und sich da auch nicht bei Thiel zurückhielt, so hatte er dennoch das Gefühl bei Boerne eben... er selbst sein zu können. Er brauchte sich nicht zu verstellen, was auch völlig albern wäre, denn schließlich war Boerne keinen Deut besser als er.

Als Thiel sich am Sonntagabend dann dabei erwischte, wie er seinen Koffer gedankenverloren in sein Schlafzimmer manövrierte und grübelnd betrachtete, wurde ihm klar, dass die Entscheidung eigentlich schon längst getroffen war.

 

*~*~*

 

Thiel war grade dabei sich Kaffee einzuschenken, als ihn das schrille Klingeln der Tür aufschrecken ließ. Er fuhr zusammen und verschüttete dabei mindestens die Hälfte seines Getränks.

„Scheiße!“, sagte er verärgert zu sich selbst und rief mit lauter Stimme in Richtung Haustür: „Moment noch!“

Verzweifelt und ein wenig überfordert mit der ganzen Situation sah er sich in seiner Küche nach einem Lappen um, während sich die braune Flüssigkeit immer weiter ausbreitete und drohte, unter den Kühlschrank zu laufen.

Wieder ein lautes Klingeln. Dann Boernes Stimme. „Thiel?“

„Ja verdammt, ich komme gleich!“, schrie er zurück und ging ins Badezimmer, in der Hoffnung, dort fündig zu werden.

Endlich entdeckte er, was er suchte und kehrte mit einem alten Putzlappen, der sich hinter einer Flasche mit anscheinend sehr altem WC-Reiniger im Badezimmerschrank befunden hatte, an den Ort des Unglücks zurück. Schnell bückte er sich und begann erst einmal damit, den Kaffee davon abzuhalten, unter diversen Küchenschränken zu verschwinden.

Währenddessen konnte Boerne seine Ungeduld natürlich mal wieder nicht zügeln und ließ sich selbst in Thiel Wohnung.

Das bemerkte er aber erst, als Boerne ihn mit einem amüsierten _„Jetzt knien Sie also schon vor mir. Das wäre aber wirklich nicht nötig gewesen“_ erneut erschreckte.

„Sehr witzig, Boerne“, murmelte Thiel nur und widmete sich wieder dem Aufwischen.

Zu seiner Überraschung ging Boerne einmal quer durch die Küche, öffnete zielsicher eine Schranktür und holte einen dunkelblauen Lappen hervor. Als wäre es das Normalste der Welt kniete er sich ebenfalls hin und begann, Thiel dabei zu helfen, den Küchenboden wieder sauber zu kriegen, was Thiel völlig irritiert beobachtete. Seit wann kannte Boerne sich denn bitte so gut in seiner Wohnung aus? Und seit wann half er freiwillig bei _so etwas_? Boerne war wirklich komisch in den letzten Tagen.

„Ist etwas?“, fragte Boerne beiläufig, ohne den Blick von den Fliesen abzuwenden, als Thiel immer noch verwirrt seine Bewegungen verfolgte.

„Nein“, sagte Thiel und schüttelte den Kopf. Einmal, um seine Aussage zu untermalen und einmal, um die Fragen aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„Gut, dann beeilen Sie sich mal ein bisschen, sonst verpassen wir noch unseren Zug.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an, was Thiel aber nur noch mehr aus dem Konzept brachte.

Erst verspätet drang eine andere Information an Thiels Bewusstsein – Zug? Seit wann fuhr Boerne denn mit dem Zug?

„Wir fahren mit dem Zug?“, fragte er verdutzt.

„Natürlich, hatte ich Ihnen das nicht gesagt?“, meinte Boerne und wischte den letzten Rest Kaffee vom Boden, um sich daraufhin hinzustellen und den Lappen auszuwaschen.

„Äh... nicht dass ich wüsste.“ Er tat es Boerne gleich und stand auch auf.

„Ich habe die Fahrkarten von 'Madame Tussauds' bezahlt bekommen, genauso wie das Hotel. Da gebe ich doch nicht unnötig Geld für Benzin aus. Nicht einmal, wenn ich in der zweiten Klasse reisen muss.“ Boerne drehte sich wieder zu Thiel um. „Außerdem hat das ja auch seine Vorzüge, nicht wahr?“

„So?“

„Selbstverständlich. Wir können uns zum Beispiel viel besser unterhalten“, erläuterte Boerne und ging aus der Küche raus.

Unterhalten? Er hatte die ungute Vorahnung, dass die Fahrt noch anstrengender werden würde, als bisher angenommen.

„Und wie lange fahren wir?“

„Laut Angaben drei Stunden und 36 Minuten. Was ist, kommen Sie jetzt?“

 

*~*~*

 

„Boerne! Was machen Sie denn da!“, zischte Thiel seinem Nachbarn zu, der ihm in dem ICE nach Berlin am Tisch gegenüber saß.

Sie fuhren seit ungefähr zwei Stunden und bisher war es ganz erträglich gewesen. Eigentlich sogar ziemlich amüsant. Aber jetzt...

Entgeistert sah er dabei zu, wie Boerne anfing, aus seinem ominösen Rucksack Teller und Besteck rauszuholen.

„Das sehen Sie doch hoffentlich. Oder müssen wir etwa mit Ihnen zum Augenarzt? Wäre doch höchst bedauerlich, wenn Sie die Wachsstatue am Ende gar nicht mehr bewundern könnten“, erwiderte Boerne und machte unbeirrt weiter.

Auf zwei große, mit Alufolie bedeckte Schüsseln folgten drei kleinere. Dazu kamen diverse weitere Teller, alle ebenfalls sorgfältig abgedeckt, eine Plastikdose und letztendlich – Thiel konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen – zwei Plastikbecher und eine Flasche Sekt.

Als Boerne Thiels fassungslosen Blick sah, sagte er: „Sie haben doch eben selbst gesagt, dass Sie Hunger haben.“

„Ja schon, aber...“

„Sie haben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde etwas von dieser magenunfreundlichen Zugnahrung zu mir nehmen. Da würde ich ja noch in drei Tagen im Bett liegen und die Seuche auskurieren müssen, von den Spätschäden mal ganz abgesehen.“

„Und deswegen haben Sie sich gleich ein ganzes eigenes Buffet eingepackt, oder was?“

Boerne hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle.

„Nun, ich gedenke hier mit meinen eigenen Speisen zu dinieren, ganz recht.“

Mit Unbehagen bemerkte Thiel die Frau, die an dem gegenüberliegenden Viererplatz saß und sich selbst im Durchblättern ihrer Zeitschrift unterbrochen hatte, um das Essen eingehend zu mustern und anscheinend das weitere Geschehen an ihrem Tisch mitzuverfolgen.

„Müssen Sie sich denn hier so... ausbreiten?“, fragte Thiel zögerlich.

„Das ist ja wohl mein gutes Recht!“, kam es empört von Boerne. „Es wurde immerhin für mich dieser Tisch reserviert!“

Das klang jetzt noch überheblicher, als Boerne sich normalerweise eh schon äußerte.

„Und wozu der Sekt?“, versuchte Thiel das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Das schien zu funktionieren, denn Boerne wirkte gleich ruhiger und sagte: „Um anzustoßen natürlich.“

Anstoßen? Worauf denn bitte – ach so, ja klar. Die Wachsfigur. Deswegen waren sie ja überhaupt erst unterwegs.

„Na dann“, gab Thiel auf und machte sich daran, das Geschirr von den Alufolien zu befreien.

Sushi, Kartoffelsalat, Auflauf – Boerne hatte alles Mögliche dabei.

Na ja, so schlecht sah das ja gar nicht aus. Und als die Frau ihnen nun eindeutig neidisch, ja schon fast sehnsüchtig beim Essen zusah, musste er mit sich kämpfen, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

 

*~*~*

 

Vor dem Hotel angekommen blieb Thiel erstmal stehen, um das prunkvolle Gebäude zu betrachten. Und selbst Boerne, der nun wirklich nicht leicht zu beeindrucken war, pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Thiel, in den nächsten Tagen können Sie auch mal nach den Sternen greifen. Also im übertragenden Sinne, versteht sich. Fangen wir zum Beispiel mit denen vom Hotel an.“ Boerne strahlte ihn an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang.

 

In der Lobby angekommen, ging Boerne schnurstracks auf die Rezeption zu und Thiel folgte ihm.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Eingangsbereich schweifen. Der gesamte, eigentlich unnötig große Raum war mit blanken Marmorplatten gefliest. In der Mitte der Decke hing ein überdimensionaler Kronleuchter, der die goldenen Ornamente, die an den Wänden verteilt waren, zum Leuchten brachte.

 

Hinter dem Tresen begrüßte sie ein junger Mann mit schwedischem Akzent.

„Guten Tag, wir haben reserviert“, antwortete Boerne.

„Wie lautet denn der Name?“

„Boerne. Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne.“

Der Mann begann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken etwas in die Computertastatur zu tippen. Wahrscheinlich waren Menschen wie Boerne hier keine Seltenheit und der wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr. Obwohl Boerne ja schon irgendwie einzigartig war. Ja, so konnte man das sagen. Einzigartig. Aber ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, konnte er sich selbst nicht beantworten.

„Ja, hier. Eins unserer...“, der Mann schaute sie verschwörerisch an, „ _beliebtesten_ Zimmer.“

Dieser Unterton gefiel Thiel gar nicht. Und warum nur ein Zimmer?

Doch noch bevor er irgendetwas fragen konnte, nahm Boerne eifrig den Zimmerschlüssel entgegen und verabschiedete sich. „Vielen Dank und angenehmen Abend wünsche ich!“

Erst als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl gekommen waren, Boerne die Zimmertür geöffnet und Thiel den Raum gesehen hatte, dämmerte ihm, was der Rezeptionist mit 'beliebt' gemeint hatte.

Das Zimmer war zwar nicht grade klein, wurde aber zu achtzig Prozent von einem absolut gewaltigen Himmelbett ausgefüllt. Grade mal der Kleiderschrank, ein Sessel und ein winziges Nachtischlein fanden außerdem noch Platz. Offensichtlich war das aber so gewollt und das Bett war absichtlich der Mittelpunkt, ja quasi Schwerpunkt des Raumes. Und die Tatsache, dass die einzigen existenten Farben in diesem Zimmer Pink, Rot und Gold zu sein schienen, machten den Eindruck auch nicht besser. An der Decke des Himmelbettes waren Vorhänge angebracht, sodass man die Seiten zuziehen konnte und es lagen mindestens 30 Kissen kunstvoll drapiert am Kopfende der Matratze.

Es war völlig klar.

Das hier war eindeutig das Pärchen-Zimmer des Hotels.

Jedes Hotel hatte sie: Diese Zimmer, in dem normalerweise nur Pärchen ihre Nacht verbrachten. Mit was auch immer. Meistens eher nicht mit schlafen. Und meistens auch nicht besonders leise.

Das sollte ihn sonst auch nicht stören, aber warum in Gottes Namen hatten Boerne und er dieses Zimmer gekriegt?!

„Boerne“, sagte er und drehte sich langsam um.

Dieser sah auch nicht allzu begeistert aus, schien ihn sofort zu verstehen und ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht. In dem Brief stand, ich könne meinen Partner mitbringen, aber dass _so etwas..._ “ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein.

„Sie haben mich als Ihren Partner ausgegeben?!“

„Nun, nicht direkt... Eher als partnerschaftliche Begleitung...“

Thiel schaute ihn fassungslos an.

„Ja, konnte ich denn ahnen, was man uns da reservieren würde? Ich bin von einem moderneren Hotel ausgegangen, da kann man die Doppelbetten nämlich auseinanderziehen. Eine äußerst praktische Sache, wenn Sie mich -“

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Boerne, oder?“, fragte Thiel und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

Dieses Zimmer war viel zu pink. Viel zu gold. Viel zu kitschig. Viel zu klein. Er konnte unmöglich auch nur eine Nacht mit Boerne im gleichen Zimmer verbringen. Oder gar im selben Bett schlafen.

„Nun stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an. Dieses Bett ist fast doppelt so groß wie Ihres, da können wir beide ohne Probleme drin schlafen, ohne ungewollt in körperlichen Kontakt zu kommen“, sagte Boerne sachlich, als er sich mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestützt vor das Bett stellte und es mit gerunzelter Stirn begutachtete. „Außerdem kenne ich eine Menge Damen, die jetzt sehr gerne mit Ihnen tauschen würden“, fügte er mit seinem typischen Lächeln hinzu. „Fühlen Sie sich also geehrt.“

„Frauen stehen ja bekanntlich auf Grusel“, murmelte Thiel.

„Sie haben überhaupt keinen Grund, Ihre Minderwertigkeitskomplexe ausgleichen zu wollen, denn letztendlich sind ja doch Sie derjenige, der sich heute Nacht das Bett mit mir teilt“, entgegnete Boerne ungerührt. „Und jetzt kommen Sie, wir haben noch den ganzen Tag vor uns, es ist grade mal elf Uhr. Über das Bett können wir uns heute Abend noch genug Gedanken machen.“

 

Da der Termin bei Madame Tussauds erst morgen stattfinden sollte, hatten sie tatsächlich noch den ganzen restlichen Tag. Das nutzte Boerne schamlos aus, um den Stadtführer zu spielen und zeigte Thiel jegliche erdenkliche Sehenswürdigkeit, die es in Berlin zu finden gab. Zumindest kam ihm das so vor. Er war zwar selbst schon oft in Berlin gewesen, aber nicht nur Boerne fand Gefallen an der Stadttour, also sagte er nichts.

 

So kam es, dass sie über den Alexanderplatz spazierten, sich vor Ort angeregt über das Brandenburger Tor unterhielten und im Fernsehturm zu Abend aßen. Boerne hatte keine Kosten gescheut und ihnen sogar einen Platz am Fenster ergattert. Der Ausblick war wirklich sehenswert und das Essen schmeckte großartig.

 

„Wann ist denn morgen dieses Sitting überhaupt?“, fragte Thiel irgendwann, als sie schon mit dem Essen fertig waren, sich nur noch bei einem Glas Wein unterhielten und die Aussicht über das nächtliche Berlin genossen.

„Um 13:00 Uhr“, antwortete Boerne.

„Ah, okay.“

„Das wird mehrere Stunden gehen, also... na ja, wenn Ihnen das zu lange ist, dann könne Sie auch im Hotel bleiben“, sprach Boerne leise, mehr zu dem Weinglas als zu Thiel.

Woher kam das denn jetzt? Erst schleppte Boerne ihn ohne Widerrede mit nach Berlin, nur wegen diesem komischen Sitting und dann bot er ihm an, nicht mitzukommen. So ein Unsinn.

„Ach was. Jetzt bin ich extra mit hierher gekommen, da werde ich Sie auch begleiten“, sagte er deswegen.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Boerne Lippen. „Na dann.“

Als sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausdehnte, nahm Boerne einen letzten Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und fragte: „Wollen wir dann?“

 

*~*~*

 

Boerne schloss die Zimmertür auf und Thiel kriegte erneut einen Farbschock. Bah, also diese Farbzusammenstellung war wirklich grässlich.

„Ich zieh' mich im Bad um“, sagte er, denn ganz bestimmt würde er nicht mit Boerne nackt in diesem Zimmer rumstehen, das wäre... nein, also das ging nicht.

„Tun Sie das.“

Nachdem Thiel die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.

Es kam ihm auf einmal merkwürdig still vor, so ganz alleine in diesem Raum.

Ihm fiel auf, dass er sich das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in diesem Badezimmer befand, welches sich optisch dem restlichen Zimmer anpasste. Hier herrschte auch die Übermacht der pinken, goldenen und roten Farben und der Mittelpunkt lag ebenfalls auf einer einzigen Sache – der Badewanne.

Eindeutig Pärchen-Zimmer.

Seufzend drückte er sich von der Tür ab und begann, sich umzuziehen.

 

Als Thiel nach wenigen Minuten das Badezimmer wieder verließ und die Tür grade wieder schließen wollte, da stockte er abrupt. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand Boerne, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und fing damit an, seine Krawatte zu lösen. Das Sakko lag bereits ordentlich auf dem Sessel neben ihm.

Wie gebannt verharrte Thiel mitten in der Bewegung und schaute Boerne beim Ausziehen zu. Wenn man das so sagte klang es noch komischer, aber verdammt! Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als jeden von Boernes Fingergriffen aufmerksam zu verfolgen. Fasziniert von seinen fließenden Bewegungen sah Thiel dabei zu, wie Boerne nun sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Erst der oberste Knopf. Oder – nein, doch nicht, den hatte Boerne schon im Laufe des Abends geöffnet. Dann also der zweite, der dritte, der vierte... Boernes Hände wanderten immer weiter runter, bis sie den letzten Knopf erreichten. Es ging alles viel zu schnell und hätte langsamer nicht sein können. Er streifte sein Hemd über die Schultern und Thiel schluckte, als er die entblößte Haut erblickte. Ganz weich sah sie aus. Unberührt irgendwie. Was würde er nur dafür geben, diesen Zustand zu ändern. Jetzt machte Boerne sich an seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen und hätte Thiel auch nur eine Sekunde länger zugesehen, dann wäre ihm die Kontrolle über die Situation entglitten.

Schnell, aber leise wie selten zuvor, ging er wieder in das Badezimmer und schlug verzweifelt seine Stirn an die Wand. Scheiße, was machte er denn hier?! Er konnte Boerne doch nicht heimlich beim Ausziehen beobachten! Und woher war diese 180 Grad Wendung gekommen? War er doch vor ein paar Tagen noch herrlich angenervt von Boerne gewesen und hatte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht... scheiße. Konnte das nicht einfach wieder so werden wie früher?

Thiel wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er sich traute, wieder aus dem Badezimmer zu kommen, diesmal auch deutlich lauter als vorher.

Boerne saß inzwischen auf dem Bett und hatte den Großteil der Kissen auf den Boden befördert. Er blätterte in irgendeiner Wissenschaftszeitschrift und schaute erst auf, als Thiel sich leise räusperte.

„Ah, Thiel. Ich hatte schon Angst, Sie würden diese Nasszelle gar nicht mehr verlassen.“

„Dann müsste ich wenigstens nicht mit Ihnen das Bett teilen“, sagte er.

Und es stimmte, das wollte er nicht, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen, als der andere hoffentlich annahm.

„Seien Sie mal nicht so eine Mimose. Geben Sie's zu, Sie wollten schon immer mal mit mir in einem Himmelbett schlafen.“ Boerne fing an zu grinsen.

„Hätten Sie wohl gerne“, murmelte Thiel und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

So vergingen die Sekunden, bis Boerne die Stille unterbrach.

„Wissen Sie, Thiel, in diesem Bett kann man auch ganz wunderbar liegen. Das sollten Sie bei Gelegenheit mal ausprobieren.“

Darauf wollte Thiel irgendwas antworten, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts Gutes ein. Also legte er sich tatsächlich wortlos hin und obwohl Boerne die Bemerkung eben eindeutig ironisch gemeint hatte, hatte er recht: Gemütlich war das Bett auf jeden Fall. Aber Boerne hatte immer noch das Licht an und so konnte er nicht einschlafen. Wenn er das diese Nacht überhaupt auf die Reihe kriegen sollte.

„Boerne? Könn'se bitte das Licht ausschalten?“

„Wie? Ach so, ja.“

Und mit einem Klacken verschluckte die Dunkelheit die Wirklichkeit. Und alle Sterne, nach denen er hätte greifen können, gingen mit ihr unter. Und das war Thiel nur recht. Im Dunkeln war die Realität nicht mehr ganz so real, die Probleme nicht mehr so problematisch. Und Gefühle waren Gefühle und das war vollkommen okay so.

Trotzdem hielt er die Ruhe dann doch nicht aus.

„Boerne?“, fragte er leise, um sich vor dem zu retten, was eigentlich ihn retten sollte.

„Hm?“, kam es schläfrig von der Seite.

„Sind Sie eigentlich aufgeregt wegen morgen?“

„Wie bitte?“, hörte er Boerne verwirrt fragen.

„Na, ob Sie aufgeregt sind. Ich meine... so als Wachsfigur bei 'Madame Tussauds'... das ist ja schon etwas Besonderes.“

Boerne zögerte einen Moment bevor er antwortete. „Ein bisschen vielleicht.“

Er klang überraschend ehrlich. Das hatte Thiel nicht erwartet.

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Boerne noch eine Antwort darauf erwartete und wusste auch nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen, also ließ er die Stille wieder mit der Dunkelheit verschwimmen.

Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, was er kaum für möglich gehalten hatte, als er plötzlich glaubte, von Boerne ein leises _Danke_ gehört zu haben. Doch das war vermutlich schon Teil seines Traums, genauso wie die Finger, die vorsichtig zwischen seine glitten.

 

*~*~*

 

„Thiel?“

Jemand stupste ihn leicht an der Schulter an.

„Thiel, Sie wollen sich doch nicht etwa das Frühstück entgehen lassen?“

Langsam verschwand das wattige Gefühl in seinem Kopf uns ließ die Informationszufuhr zu seinem Gehirn wieder zu.

Er. Boerne. Hotelzimmer. Madame Tussauds. Termin. Frühstück? Frühstück gut.

Grummelnd setzte er sich aufrechter hin. Neben dem Bett stand Boerne, selbstverständlich bereits im Anzug.

„Ich gebe Ihnen fünfzehn Minuten. Schaffen Sie das?“, fragte Boerne und schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Mhm“, brummte Thiel nur und stand auf.

 

„Guten Morgen, die Herren“, begrüßte sie ein Kellner an ihrem Frühstückstisch.

„Guten Morgen“, antwortete Boerne höflich, während Thiel sich nur zu einem „Moin“ überwinden konnte.

„Darf ich Ihnen die Pärchen-Frühstücksplatte empfehlen? Eine wunderbare Spezialität des Hauses.“

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt glaubte dieser Typ wirklich, dass Boerne und er... oh man.

„Sehr gerne. Das klingt doch gut, Thiel, finde Sie nicht?“, fragte Boerne ihn und lächelte.

Wie bitte?

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte er sich wieder dem Ober zu und sagte: „Er ist ein wenig mundfaul, Sie verstehen. Das nehmen wir, dankeschön.“

Der Kellner nickte ein wenig irritiert, ging aber in Richtung Küche. Kam mit Sicherheit auch eher selten vor, dass zwei Männer das Pärchen-Zimmer buchten, die Pärchen-Frühstücksplatte bestellten und sich dann noch siezten.

„Was soll das denn?“, flüsterte Thiel. Unglaublich. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen, dass er mit Boerne übers Essen diskutierte.

„Was wohl. Das ist eine Frühstücksplatte für zwei Personen und wenn ich uns jetzt mal durchzähle, dann entspricht das exakt unserer Anzahl.“

„Das ist eine Frühstücksplatte für Paare! Jetzt denken die doch alle, wir wären... na ja, Sie wissen schon.“

„Wir haben in dem offensichtlich kitschigsten Zimmer des ganzen Hotels geschlafen, was sicherlich auch nur Paare buchen, ich glaube nicht, dass das Hotelpersonal von einer rein platonischen Beziehung ausgeht.“

Hm, da hatte Boerne ja irgendwie recht, das musste er zugeben.

„Na, obwohl. Bestimmt sind die von den Gästen dieses Zimmers normalerweise lautere Nächte gewohnt“, ergänzte Boerne amüsiert.

„Boerne!“

„Schon gut, wir wollen Ihre Laune ja nicht jetzt schon ins Bodenlose treiben.“

Den Vorsatz schien Boerne aber schnell wieder vergessen zu haben.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln nahm er später dem Ober die Platte ab, stellte sie auf den Tisch und sagte: „Hier, _Schatz._ “

Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

 

*~*~*

 

Um 12:30 Uhr machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zu 'Madame Tussauds'. Die Organisatoren der Reise hatten gute Arbeit geleistet und bei der Buchung des Hotels nicht nur auf Luxus, sondern auch auf eine praktische Lage geachtet. So mussten sie keine halbe Stunde laufen, um vor dem Gebäude anzukommen, an dem mit goldenen Buchstaben die Worte 'Madame Tussauds Berlin' angebracht waren.

Vor dem Eingang standen drei Mitarbeiterinnen, die, so dachte Thiel sich das, für ihren Empfang zuständig waren. Allerdings machten sie keine Anstalten mit ihnen zu reden, als sie die beiden sahen.

Komisch. In der Regel sollten die doch über das Aussehen der nachzubildenden Person Bescheid wissen und sie wiedererkennen.

Das Gleiche schien Boerne auch zu denken, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Er ging auf die drei Frauen zu und sagte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln: „Hallo.“

Die Frauen schauten ihn überrascht an und wechselten untereinander Blicke.

Dann fragte eine: „Können wir etwas für Sie tun?“

Jetzt bekam Boernes Fassade einen ersten Riss und ein Hauch des Zweifels drang hindurch.

„Durchaus. Ich bin Prof. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne.“

Die Frauen grinsten.

„Wie schön Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin übrigens Frau Merkel“, sagte eine von ihnen, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und die zwei anderen begannen zu kichern.

 _Knack._ Thiel konnte förmlich den zweiten Riss hören.

Das war jetzt nicht nur mehr als unhöflich, sondern auch noch ziemlich merkwürdig.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten“, versuchte Boerne die Fassung zu wahren.

Er holte seinen Ausweis aus der Anzugtasche und reichte ihn den drei Frauen, die erst die Stirn runzelten und dann immer größere Augen bekamen.

„Haben Sie die Einladung dabei?“, fragte die kleinste von allen mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Natürlich“, sagte Boerne und gab auch das den Frauen.

Die drei beugten sich über das Blatt Papier.

„Scheiße“, hauchte wieder die Kleinste. „Scheiße, also das ist jetzt wirklich... scheiße.“

 _Knack._ Der dritte Riss.

Mehr als beunruhigt hatte Thiel keine andere Wahl, als diesem seltsamen Moment beizuwohnen.

Boerne hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Was ist denn los?“

„Tut mir furchtbar leid, aber wir haben Sie verwechselt“, gestand die Frau.

 _Knack._ Riss Nummer Vier. Gleich würde alles auseinanderfallen.

„Sie haben was?!“, brach es aus Boerne heraus.

„Wir haben Sie verwechselt. Wir meinten natürlich _den_ Karl-Friedrich Boerne.“

„Was soll das denn heißen, ' _den_ ' Karl-Friedrich Boerne?!“

„Na, den Kalle Boerne halt. Der hat doch den Weltrekord im Gummistiefelweitwurf gebrochen. Ganze 70,01 m weit hat der geworfen! Erster Deutscher Rekordhalter in dieser Sportart. Den kennt man doch.“

 _Knack._ Das war ein Riss zu viel. Boernes Fassade der Selbstbeherrschung zerfiel zu Staub und das was darunter zum Vorschein kam, erschreckte Thiel. Noch nie hatte er Boerne so ernsthaft erschüttert gesehen. So verletzlich.

„Nein, nein den kennt man zufällig nicht!“, schrie Boerne.

Als hätten sie es stundenlang vor dem Spiegel geprobt, zuckten die Frauen kurz synchron zurück, fingen sich aber schnell wieder einigermaßen, im Gegensatz zu Boerne.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte Ihnen das denn bitte passieren?! Prüfen Sie die Daten etwa nicht?! Schicken Sie an jeden x-beliebigen Kerl, der zufällig den gleichen Namen wie die betreffende Person hat, so einen Brief?!“

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber -“, begann die Frau, doch Boerne ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen!“, rief er und schmiss die Arme in die Luft.

„Boerne...“, probierte Thiel jetzt sein Glück, doch der andere achtete gar nicht auf ihn.

Die Frau blieb vollkommen ruhig und versuchte Boerne zu beschwichtigen. „Jetzt regen Sie sich doch nicht so sehr auf, so eine Verwechslung kann schon mal passieren. So unangenehm uns das jetzt auch ist und so leid es uns tut. Wir werden mit dem richtigen Karl-Friedrich Boerne in Verbindung treten und ihn informieren und dann hat sich das ganz schnell wieder geklärt. Und Sie müssen sich überhaupt keine Gedanken machen, 'Madame Tussauds' wird selbstverständlich für alle Kosten aufkommen.“

„Das ist ja wohl auch das Mindeste! Und die Hotelreservierung werde ich auch nicht stornieren, damit das mal klar ist!“

„Boerne...“, sagte Thiel nochmal.

„Lassen Sie mich, Thiel.“

Dann ging Boerne wütend und mit großen Schritten davon, ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

 

*~*~*

 

Schon zum dritten Mal rief Thiel inzwischen bei Boerne an, aber es ging wieder nur die Mailbox ran.

Er war auf dem Weg ins Hotel und hoffte, Boerne dort anzutreffen.

Das war aber auch wirklich blöd gelaufen. Da bekam man so eine Nachricht und dann stellte sich heraus, dass das Ganze nur ein großer Irrtum war. Er wusste, wie sehr Boerne sich gefreut hatte und wie groß die Enttäuschung sein musste. Klar wäre es komisch gewesen, zu wissen, dass Boerne als Wachsfigur mitten in Berlin stand, aber das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Andererseits hatten sie doch Spaß zusammen gehabt und da war die Reise doch eigentlich wenigstens nicht ganz umsonst gewesen.

Er war fast am Hotel angekommen, als er auf einer Bank eine männliche Gestalt entdeckte, die die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

Boerne.

Selten in seinem Leben war Thiel so erleichtert gewesen. Man wusste ja nie, was einem so für kranke Gedanken kamen, wenn man enttäuscht war. Und Boerne stellte ja schon bei guter Laune viel Mist an. Deswegen fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als er den anderen dort sitzen sah.

Wortlos ging er auf die Bank zu und ließ sich neben Boerne sinken. Dieser schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick, sagte aber nichts.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Thiel und legte eine Hand auf Boernes Rücken.

„Hm. Kann man wohl nicht ändern.“

„Nein. … Aber wir könnten gemeinsam über diese Geschichte lachen.“

„Lachen? Also ich finde das ganz und gar nicht amüsant.“

„Kommen Sie, eigentlich ist das doch ganz lustig, so eine Verwechslung. Und wir haben auch noch die Reise spendiert bekommen.“

„Lustig? Das ist nicht lustig, Thiel! Man hat mir quasi völlig falsche Versprechungen gemacht!“

„Hm.“

„Sie können nach Hause fahren“, meinte Boerne daraufhin.

„Hä?“, fragte er etwas konfus.

„Na, jetzt wo das Sitting eh nicht stattfindet. Sie sind doch nur deswegen mitgekommen.“

„Um mir anzugucken, wie man Sie für 'ne Wachsfigur vermisst?“

Boerne lachte schwach. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Thiel. Sie können es ruhig sagen.“

Boerne kam ja öfter mal auf dumme Ideen, aber das war absurd.

„Ich bin doch nicht wegen diesem... diesem... _Sitting_ mitgekommen!“

„Dies _es_ Sittings, Thiel. Sie werden es wohl nie lernen“, sagte Boerne, klang aber schon deutlich besser gelaunt als eben.

„Nein, das werde ich wohl nie“, stimmte Thiel ihm zu und musste grinsen, weil das wieder der Boerne war, den er kannte. „Und ich werde auch nicht nach Hause fahren. Wir werden die letzte Nacht im Hotel jetzt gefälligst genießen“, fügte er hinzu.

„Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen...“, meinte Boerne schmunzelnd.

„Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns etwas essen gehen.“

 

*~*~*

 

Sie liefen noch eine Weile durch einen nahegelegenen Park, bevor sie sich auf ein Restaurant geeinigt hatten. Thiel hatte Lust auf Fisch, Boerne stand eher der Sinn nach Vietnamesisch. Letztendlich entschieden sie sich für einen Italiener.

Sie unterhielten sich viel, beschäftigten sich mit ihrem üblichen Schlagabtausch und am Ende des Tages stellte Thiel glücklich fest, dass Boerne inzwischen doch mit ihm über die Verwechslungssache lachen konnte.

Es war ein schöner Abend.

 

Trotz des warnenden Wetterberichts hatten sie keinen Regenschirm dabei, als sie das Restaurant verließen und mussten sich im Regen ins Hotel kämpfen. Sie waren ja immer noch zu Fuß und obwohl es nur wenige Minuten zu laufen war und sie sogar gerannt waren, kamen sie vollkommen durchnässt, außer Atem und lachend in ihrem Hotelzimmer an.

„Ich ... habe Ihnen doch ... gesagt, Sie ... sollen sich Regensachen ... einpacken“, brachte Boerne stoßweise hervor und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Zimmertür. Sein nasses Haar klebte an seiner Stirn, was ihn ziemlich unwiderstehlich machte, erst recht, wenn er ihn weiterhin so anlachte und nebenbei nach Atem ringen musste.

„Sie … haben doch selbst … keine dabei“, sagte Thiel und wollte sich auf Bett fallen lassen, aber dann hätte er Boernes Anblick nicht mehr genießen können, also stützte er sich mit seiner linken Hand neben Boernes Kopf an der Tür ab.

„Ich bin ja auch ich“, erwiderte Boerne wenig geistreich. „Aber jetzt sind Sie auch vollkommen nass“, sagte er leise mit einem weichen Lächeln, als er vorsichtig eine nasse Haarsträhne aus Thiels Gesicht strich, mit seinen Fingern über die Schläfe, die Wange und den Hals wanderte, um schließlich auf der Schulter zum Stoppen zu kommen. Dort ließ er seine Hand verweilen und Thiel konnte die angenehme Wärme spüren, die durch seinen nassen Stoff drang.

Und mit einem Mal war alles so klar, so logisch, so offensichtlich. Die Sterne waren näher als je zuvor.

„Ich bin das gewohnt, ich komme aus dem Norden. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen. Sie sind doch völlig verwöhnt von ihrem Auto mit Sitzheizung und holen sich viel schneller einen Schnupfen“, bemerkte Thiel und kam Boerne noch ein bisschen näher, sodass sie nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten.

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl mal ausziehen“, flüsterte Boerne schmunzelnd und schloss die Augen, als er den letzten Abstand überbrückte und ihre Lippen sich endlich trafen.

Thiel war völlig überwältigt und musste sich mit der zweiten Hand auch noch abstützen, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Das fiel ihm zunehmend schwer, als sich Boernes Hand von seiner Schulter löste, über seinen Rücken fuhr und er Boernes Zungenspitze spüren konnte, die an seiner Lippen entlangfuhr und vorsichtig um Einlass bat. Thiel öffnete seine Lippen und ließ ihn gewähren. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als sich ihre Zungen berührten. Boerne schmeckte leicht nach Wein und Tomatensoße und... Boerne eben. Er schmeckte fantastisch. Sein Bart kitzelte ein wenig und war ganz weich, genauso wie in Thiels Vorstellung. Er löste seine Lippen von Boernes, um sie an seiner Wange wieder aufzusetzen. Und am Ohr. Und am Hals, was Boerne mit geschlossenen Augen genoss.

 

Heute würde er endlich nach den Sternen greifen.

 

 

 

 

*Ende*


End file.
